


Slenderverse NSFW Drabbles

by slenderverse_after_dark



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluffy feel-good sex, Knifeplay, Multi, NSFW, NSFW fic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, They're all Switches fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderverse_after_dark/pseuds/slenderverse_after_dark
Summary: Title and surprising amount of relationship tags says all.
Relationships: Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Noah Maxwell/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Firebrand (Tribe Twelve)/HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Firebrand/Noah Maxwell, HABIT/Noah Maxwell, Kevin Haas | The Observer/HABIT, Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell, Michael Andersen/Evan (Everyman Hybrid)/Noah Maxwell, Michael Andersen/Kevin Haas | The Observer, Michael Andersen/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer, Shaun Andersen/Vinny Everyman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Taste; Noah/Kevin

"You.. wanna go down on me?" Kevin questions weakly, dropping his knees in an unconscious movement. They'd just been trying to finish up, and empty their wine boxes (ugh), but it seemed Noah was thinking about continuing their hedonistic meeting. Picking at his fishnets, Kevin thinks about how he'd very much like to see this.

"I... yeah, uh, sorry that's.. Weird, I bet." Noah chuckles in that strange, awkward, Noah way and Kevin feels the tension in him bleed out, as he shakes his head. 

"I don't think it's weird, man. I've done worse while high." He doesn't miss the way that Noah seems to swallow at that, nervous or aroused- he couldn't determine for sure. "It's real cute, actually." Kevin admits softly, flushed.

Noah blushes back, "Wow. I. Uh. Cool.." and they both laugh awkwardly, before Noah pipes up again. "Would you... let me?" 

"I mean, sure." Kevin says, flustered, "If you genuinely want to, I mean, you're... attractive and I.." He trails off, leading whatever else he was going to say unsaid as he laughs at his own awkwardness. "I swear, I'm usually good at this part."

Noah grins, and shakes his head. "Lay back, Haas, let me show you how it's done." The taller man kneels on the floor of the forest, knees already getting grass stained. Kevin, no stranger to this set-up, lays back, propped up on his elbows.

"You know, I have done this before," Kevin assures drily, bantering back with Noah, who has busied himself with undoing all the clasps and belts of Kevin's outfit. Fucking goths. "I'm not some simpering virgin."

"I definitely don't think you are." Noah shoots back, and there's a hitch in his voice as he pulls Kevin's shorts down, revealing normal boyshorts, trapped under red fishnet. "Fuck."

Kevin props himself up, so he can see what's made the chatterbox quiet down, and grins. "In some cultures," He pauses, and takes a sip of his wine, downing the last of it, "It's considered rude to stare."

"Oh, however shall I atone for my crimes." Noah deadpans, and makes quick work of both, revealing Kevin to him and leaning forward, lips wrapping around Kevin's clit, making him gasp and twitch. Noah pulls back then, pressing kisses downwards, skipping a rope to his inner thighs where he bit down, as gently as he could manage, before moving back up, lapping at Kevin's folds to coax a moan out of him.

Kevin gasped, and his hand flew down to grasp at Noah's hair, " Oh, _Jesus_." 

Noah grins to himself, continuing his pattern and successfully wringing moans out of Kevin. His noises weren't all too loud yet, mostly just breathed out sighs and quiet encouragment as the hand in Noah's hair pets through his curls. He tries not to lean into the touch, to no avail.

Eventually, when Kevin's noises start to crescendo, and his thighs are closing around Noah's head, Noah pulls away, leaving Kevin to buck his hips and glare at Noah reproachfully.

"I just wanted a taste, Kevin." Noah said simply, licking his lips, before he stood, and climbed over Kevin, watching his reproachful look melt into something more wild. "But relax, I'll give you what you need."

"You better." Kevin grouses, "I was close, and goddamnit, I should kick your ass out for that."

Noah leans down, and kisses him bruisingly, shimmying out of his own pants while they tested eachother's lungs. 

"You could never. Who would make you cum?" Noah jokes goodnaturedly. 

Kevin laughs with him, thinking about how Noah tastes like wine and him and cheap food and how he never wants to stop. "Shut up and make love to me, Maxwell." 

Noah gasps in mock offense, "You won't even call me Noah?" but, complies with a grin.


	2. Fire and Ice; Firebrand/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shhh i know gods dont sleep

Ice made its wet, chilly path down the center of Firebrand's back, and the god gasps, arching away from it, a trail of goosebumps left in its wake. Kevin's soft laugh sounds from abover him, as the other man leans up to tighten the cuffs that wrenched his hands up. 

It's an incredible contrast, warm, confortable pressure wrapped around his waist in the shape of Kevin, but the swirls of ice around his nipples, and down to his stomach, making him groan, head falling back.

"Fuck, Kev.." He whimpers, swallowing a whine when Kevin untangles their legs, and opts to roll out from under the god, the pressure and warmth lost. Instead, all he feels are chilled fingers massaging his flesh, and the clink of ice against a bowl. 

"Good boy." Kevin praises readily, running his fingers up the rungs of Firebrand's spine. "So reactive.. Is it sensitive, here?" His fingers tweak the piercing, remaining from his days of being Noah. Firebrand's mouth falls open and he closes his eyes, hips bucking up.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Kevin's lips kiss his back, eyes falling shut. Firebrand felt the brush of his eyelashes and imagined Kevin must look so smug right now, a little vessel holding a god's pleasure from his forefingers. His thoughts raced with plots of his retaliation, a million ways to subdue Kevin, and fuck him into his bed. All that unravels with a tug at his collar.

"Don't think so hard, sweetie, you might hurt yourself." Kevin says, a mocking, cloying sweetness clinging to his words as he moves further down, freeing Firebrand from the rest of his clothes. He gasped at the feeling of fingers gently brushing over his hole, cock twitching in interest. 

"K-Kevin," He manages, trying to look back at what Kevin was doing, unable to crane his neck that far. "Kevin, please, I'm.. I need.."

"Hm?" Kevin hums, cold fingers clasping around Firebrand's cock and pumping once, twice, before unhanding him, barely even enough to build an edge.

" Fucking _shit_ , I need whatever," The god pants, "Wh.. Whatever you're gonna do.. Please."

"You sure, sweetheart? You don't even know what I have planned for you." Kevin teases, but complies, smacking Firebrand's ass to see him jolt. He then pulls away all together, and lets it build, taking an ice cube into his mouth and swirling it around to melt it, in preparation.

Then, he places his mouth to Firebrand's rim, pushing the ice in and watching Firebrand shake, thighs trembling under the strain of holding himself up. "Oh fuck. Holy fucking fuck." It's cold, and it's wide, and it presses right against his prostate. He can't even get more pressure there- Kevin's mouth has moved away and now envelopes his achingly hard cock, mouth cold as ever.

It's so, so much stimulation, he can barely feel anything, as the ice starts to numb him, but at the same time, with the heat he naturally gives off, it's shocking. He whines and bucks his hips back and forth, tears rolling down his cheeks as he chases a slow-coming orgasm. Kevin keeps sucking, a hand slowly stroking Firebrand's thigh in gentle encouragement, something he finds so ironic, later.

After what feels like days, he can feel himself teetering at the edge, Kevin's mouth had warmed up slightly, and Firebrand cried out, babbling incoherently as he rutted his hips against Kevin's face, too far gone to warn him, or pull back and avoid cumming down his throat.

He slumps, and the last thing he hears, is Kevin adjusting and petting his hair, cooing to him softly about how good he was, throat obviously wrecked. He falls asleep with a satisfied grin.


	3. Strip Tease; Milo/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be clear- both milo and kevin are trans!

"You laugh one time, and I'm gonna punt you so hard," Kevin threatens, but there isn't much malice behind it, as he gets up from the bed, and walks actoss the room to plug his phone into the aux. Milo sits back on the bed, lips twitching up as Kevin scrolls through his playlists. Music starts blaring through the speakers, and Milo laughs then, hands up as Kevin huffed and hit him gently.

"Faggot? Really?" He manages, "For a striptease-" And Kevin pouts, but starts to giggle as well, seeing the humor in it. He shakes his hair out and slowly pulls off his shirt, leaving him in only his binder. Milo, laughs still shaking his shoulders, pulls him in close, looking up at him as he fiddles with his belt. "The view's alright, though."

Kevin rolls his eyes with an amused scoff, "Just alright?" He pokes Milo's face, as he finally manages to get his belt undone, "Not sexy or incredibly hot?"

Milo wheezes, and presses his forehead to Kevin's stomach, "Oh, it's incredibly hot. MSI and a half-naked guy in my room." 

Kevin drops his shorts, and struggles out of his binder, "Try fully naked, Mi." 

Milo looks up and the tips of his ears turn red, he starts to avert his eyes before realizing that Kevin is laughing at him, and his bumbling awkwardness. He pouts, and Kevin snickers, "You're like... allowed to touch me. That's the whole point, Milo."

"Right, right," He mumbles, nodding affirmatively, "Um, cool, uh let me-" He feels like his tongue is tied in knots, but he wraps his hands around Kevin's waist and the other boy is warm, leaning into him. "-Can I, um..."

"Yes, you can kiss me." Kevin says, more amused than impatient, "Lay back, sweetheart, I can take it from here."

And so Milo does. 


	4. Working Man; Firebrand/Kevin

"Babe."

Firebrand continued to type, head tucked in Kevin's shoulder as Kevin shifted in his lap.

" _Babe_."

The typing noises paused for a brief second, before resuming, and Kevin whines, bouncing in his lap impatiently.

" ** _Firebrand_**. Please." 

Kevin's voice was breathy, trembling with every syllable of his name, his arms come up and wrap around his neck as he shifts, trying to get some relief. Firebrand kisses his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as he speaks, "What can I do for you, Kevin?" He feigns innocence, like he isn't currently balls-deep.

Kevin just whines, leaning his head ontop of Firebrand's, making it hard for him to type. "When you said you'd come over and we'd have fun, I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you to just.."

"-Bring home my work, like the diligent man I am?" He teases, and snickers lightly when Kevin hits the back of his head.

"No! I didn't expect you to ignore me." He mumbles into Noah's hair, feigning as if he's upset. 

"But sweetheart, I'm not," Firebrand takes his hands off the keyboard, and pulls Kevin to his chest, shuffling around and rolling his hips to get comfortable. Kevin makes a desperate noise, at that, lifting his hips to encourage it. 

"You're keeping me warm, that's all I need from you right now." He has carefully reviewed the rules of play, and hoped that wasn't an overstep. Judging by the look on Kevin's face, it definitely wasn't.

Kevin opens his mouth to respond, but Firebrand shakes his head, "Don't be difficult, Kev, because I will make sure you can't speak or move instead." He grins as Kevin's mouth slowly closes.

"Good boy."


	5. Risky; Evan/Steph

There was something about this thrice-damned couch that Steph adored.

Despite Evan insisting she stay in the guest bedroom, she made herself a little home there, nestled with blankets on an sagging, dusty couch that smelt as old as it looked.

Evan hated that couch, for whatever reason.

Maybe it was the many tears in it, or maybe it was the fading brownish-grayish color. Maybe it was because of the reminder it posed that he was not exactly the best off, despite the impression the rest of the house gave off.

It seemed out of place and Evan felt a weird feeling of dread when he looked at it. It was a project. It had to be fixed up. He wasn't great at fixing.

But for some reason, Steph made it so much easier to look at. Especially now, when they were like this, too caught up in each other to care about Jeff and Vince moving around upstairs.

Steph was straddling his lap with this little grin, and he laughs, raspy and in his throat. "What's with the face?" 

"Nothin', you just look so loopy." Steph snorts, and pushes his head back so it thumps the wall slightly, greedily latching onto his neck like she was some sort of blood-sucking woman straight out of a horror film. He lets his eyes slid shut, a hand clenching and unclenching in her hair. 

"Forgive me for being aroused by a pretty girl that's sitting directly on my massive schlong." His voice is dripping with humor, a giggle rising in his chest to the point where he can't get the words all out in time.

Steph hits him gently, but she's laughing too.

"Hah, sucker," He raises a questioning eyebrow at her, "You think I'm pretty." She leans in, and nuzzles her nose against his before she's pushing in to kiss him senseless. His dick twitches, and it's then that some of the situation come back to him.

His friends could come down at any minute. Steph was taking her bra off. They would see her and him and he'd never hear the end of it. Steph was taking her _bra_ off. He kisses her chest, right down the midde, before he's pulling his shorts down, and grabbing a blanket. 

"What's that for?" Steph raises an eyebrow at him, looking all too natural on a backdrop of gray-brown and washed in shitty overhead lights.

Evan's heart swells, he wants to kiss her- so he does, quick and sweet-, before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. 

"So if the guys come down here, I can say you fell asleep while we were watching TV." He murmurs, pulling her into his lap further, until he presses himself up against her heat.

The sharp little inhale he gets in return makes him laugh. "I mean, you gotta admit this looks compromising."

Steph shakes her head with a giggle and a snort, "Evan, you're smooth-brained. It is compromising, your dick is two seconds from being inside me."

There's a pause, and she wiggles. "Scratch that last one."

They both laugh together, not silent, amoured giggles, but hearty guffaws, that made their ribs ache.

Evan aches but it's nice this time. It's sweet. He can't help but find himself leaning into Steph's soothing sweeps of his hair as she rode him. It was calm, subdued. Wonderful. 


	6. Sticky; Evan/Steph/Noah

Sticky.

Sticky and hazy, was all Steph could absently bring herself to describe when prompted gently by Evan, who chuckled, setting the lighter down as the third of their party puffed out a breath, watching them with wide eyes.

Steph cracked her eye open, from where her head rested on top of Evan's, who was cuddling into her chest, "Noah, color, sweetheart?" 

"G...green, I'm.. Not uncomfortable." Noah nodded, swallowing, shifting to readjust himself through his pants. "Steph, can I.. Please?"

"Can you what?" She interrupts, voice teasing, as her nails scrape gently across Evan's scalp, soothing him in the tremors of his post-orgasm. "Use your words, baby."

His face burns brighter at the perceived correction, and he swallows, "Can I go down on you?" Noah asks, finally. 

"Yeah, yeah you can. Good boy, using your words like that." She gives him a toothy grin as he sinks to his knees in front of them, watching for his cue as Steph readjusts Evan so she can sit on him, smiling slightly at their antics as his boyfriend grumbles. 

"Yes, yes, I know, you're a big ol' baby." Steph sighs in fond exasperation, before she'd spreading her legs for Noah, hand fisting in his curls. "Go on," She encourages.

He wastes no time in getting started, putting his mouth and fingers to good use as he felt Steph quiver around him, groaning out his name.

When his eyes flit back up, a pulse of arousal runs straight to his crotch, for now Evan has his eyes trained on him, while Steph's head is tipped back against Evan's broad shoulder, arching into them as Evan cupped her breasts, massaging them.

Noah grinds his erection against her leg, and Steph lets out a breathless laugh, looking back down at him. "Someone's just a bit desperate." She teases, running her thumb along his face, "Mm?"

Noah pulls away just barely, to nod obediently. His fingers gently curl and uncurl, prompting a soft sigh from her. He looks back up at Evan, who grins darkly at Noah, and Noah _swears that they'll be the death of him._

The hand in his hair tugs up, just once, so guessing her meaning, he scrabbles to stand, ending up falling against Steph with a delayed grunt.

She laughs, tilting Noah's chin up to kiss him. "Here, you can fuck my thighs. Ev, baby, toss me the lube, please?"

Once she deems the conditions 'totally legit and great', much to the amusment of her partners, Noah is sliding his cock between her thighs, and whimpering at the warmth and pressure, babbling a combination of her name and words of desperation. 

From the way he's leaking all over her stomach, he definitely won't last long.

And it seems that they've realized that, because Evan's pulling him in for a kiss next, bruising and enthusiastic. Steph follows right after, and they alternate, kissing and murmuring praise to him.

And when he cums, they're there to catch him, and straighten him up with a gentle kiss. They pull him into their little cuddle puddle, petting his hair and kissing his cheeks until he's practically asleep in their arms, feeling safe and wanted. 


	7. Habit/Firebrand; Desk

Firebrand tries to move his hips desperately, trapped in Habit’s lap. Habit’s cock was sheathed in him, almost going soft, even as Firebrand was whining and trembling.

“Habit,” he gasped out, “please, it’s been.. hours. I need it.” Firebrand tried to bounce, unsuccessfully, and choked on a sob of frustration. Habit had made sure he had stayed on edge, by marking his back with bites and giving an occasional jerk to his reddened cock.

“Be a good sport.” Habit rumbled, lips drawn back in a cocky smirk. Firebrand was crying slightly, out of frustration, as Habit continued to edit the video together. “You’re so warm, Brandy.” Habit whispered, dragging his teeth along the skinny man’s shoulder, “You fit me so tightly..” Firebrand keened, and his head fell forward, as he began to actually cry. He’d known Habit was a sadistic son of a bitch, but he hadn’t predicted Habit going this far. As he whimpered, he felt Habit’s cock twitch inside him.

“God, I love it when you cry.” He growls. The cursor hovers over the ‘Save & Export’ button, and it makes Firebrand perk up slightly. He definitely perks up when Habit thrusts into him shallowly. But his cursor moves away, and the thrusts still. Firebrand leans his head back against Habit’s shoulder with a shuddering breath, his chest shaking. 

“Yeah, c’mon.” Habit grinned, “Cry for me, pretty boy. I love how your face looks. All wet and pathetic. Makes me wanna fuck you hard.”

“Please fuck me.” Firebrand chants, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“I need more than that, baby.” Habit nips an already dark spot on Firebrand’s neck, causing the other man to whine.

“Fuck me fast,” Firebrand pants, “I don’t care if you make the whole world watch, I need it, Habit, dammit! Fuck me.” Habit growls, and slams Firebrand against the desk, watching his soft cock pull out of Firebrand, he instead shoves Firebrand to his knees, and forced his shaft down the god’s throat. Firebrand is flushed and humiliated as he can taste himself on Habit’s cock, but continues to suck, doing what a good boy should. 

Evidently, it doesn't take much for Habit to get hard. Soon, Firebrand is being dragged up by his hair, and tossed over the desk like a skinny ragdoll, his breath wooshes out of his lungs and he can only faintly hear Habit talking to someone.

“-Said he didn’t care if the whole world was watchin’. I guess you can watch.. Turn that camera on though.”

Firebrand was too far gone to worry about who was there with them, or that the person was possibly filming. He just continued to stay there, making needy whines until Habit smacked his ass harshly.

“Do you need the attention, you whore?” Habit snarls, “Needed it so bad that you went and bothered me?”

Firebrand stays silent, only whining and making a pleased, vocal shudder when Habit presses his length against Firebrand’s ass, rutting teasingly.

“Say it for me.” Habit growls, wrenching Firebrand’s head back by a tight fist of his soft curls, “Say, ‘yes, I’m a cumslut and I  _ need _ to get fucked.’”

“Yes,” Firebrand gasped out, “I’m a cumslut and I need to get fucked.” His face felt like it was on fire, as Habit let go, and finally pushed in with a groan.

Habit didn’t let him adjust, and drove so fast, that the desk almost fell over. The third person in the room watched with growing arousal, as Firebrand got his mind fucked out, and became more and more incoherent. He was crying and moaning at the same time. Tears streaming down his face as he got absolutely wrecked. 

Habit growled and snarled above him, pinning his neck and making deep bites along his spine. The man huffed and humped like an old dog, fucking Firebrand firmly into the desk to the point of scratches in the wood. 

  
“You like getting breeded, you filthy fuckin’ whore? Yeah?” Habit snarls, “You want me to fill you with my seed, make you my sweet little bitch?” 

Firebrand cried out and nodded desperately, “Ye-es, yes, yes yes,” He chants.

Sooner than Habit would’ve preferred, Firebrand came. He came hard, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent gape, as his orgasm rolled over him in waves. Habit came inside him with a loud growl that sounded so feral, that the observer (ha) might’ve mistaken him for some sort of canine. Firebrand thought it was over. He had hoped it was over, as he went limp against the desk, too exhausted to move.

“C’mon over.” Habit beckoned, and Firebrand let out a tired sigh, weakly trying to cover himself. Habit’s hands spread him apart again, showing him off to the third person. 

“Why don’t you run cleanup?” Habit’s grin is sinister, and the god can hear it in his voice.

“Is he alright with that?” A voice asks hesitantly.

“What, a slut like him? Oh, he’s more than okay. Tell ‘em, Brandy.”

“It’s fine.” His voice was hoarse and strained, but he felt a flutter of sympathy for whoever this was.

A soft, hesitant tongue flicks at his cock, before venturing down, lapping at the mess that Habit had left. Firebrand hummed, thighs squeezing around their head. The wet muscle began to eat him out, occasionally licking up to his balls. 

The tongue continued to lick it up, making Firebrand shiver pleasantly, his thighs squeeze and he mewls, squirming. Despite being so exhausted, he manages to cum again, whining high in the back of his throat.

The mouth pulls away, and the sound of a pants zipper makes Firebrand sigh, as his eyes slide shut. Habit groans, “C’mon, lazy, get up.”

Firebrand offers no response, so with a grunt, Habit hefts him into his arms. Firebrand has a pleased little smirk on his face, as if it had been his intention to force Habit to carry him around.

“You, are a bonafide menace.” Habit dumps him on the bed, and stands there with his arms crossed.

It hits him in a moment that, while the entity didn’t love the same way his human host does, he did feel.. A protective urge. A caring urge, towards the god. Perhaps it was the closest thing to love he’d known. He shakes it off, but not before draping Firebrand in his coat, not wanting Vinny to walk in on a bruised up, fucked out, and incredibly naked Firebrand. Firebrand made a little purring noise and snuggled closer, which made the feeling in Habit’s chest swell. He grumbles about it, before tromping out the room, and shutting the door with a click. 

  
  
  



End file.
